


RAINBOW

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: Akanishi Jin 23岁生贺 其二又是极短的生贺一篇
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa





	RAINBOW

#1  
让我们相爱  
即使只有火花那么短暂  
让我们相爱

山下发现赤西的反常不是一两天。偶尔会做些出格的事，比如扔东西，找人打架。  
更多时候他一言不发，对着起居室外的窗户发呆。  
[正常现象。]山下叹口气，提醒仁快去吃早饭。  
不过他也很清楚，这些反常都是理所应当的。  
接连失意的仁每天都在抑郁中生活，自然这是命运安排，也未免残忍了些。  
他才22岁。

尤其是小亮的事情，让赤西觉得罪责重大。虽然不是同父同母的孩子，亮是仁在这个世界上唯一的亲人了。就死在眼皮下，脆弱的仁怎么承担？

[小亮。]  
[你看到他了？]  
[嗯，在梦里。]在心里、在这里。  
[他还好吧。]山下知道仁的幻想随着时间推移，一点一点加重。  
[他说他想见我。]仁兴奋起来，[P我们一起去见他，好不好？只有你知道亮住在哪里。]  
[但是……]山下不是那种特别浪漫的人，要像小说里的男主角保持优雅并缓缓说出类似于[在天堂]这样的话，他怎么说得出口。  
[你不愿意吗？]仁起身抱紧山下，[只有你了，能让我见到小亮的只有你了。]  
只有你了。  
一无所有。  
我在这个世界上只有你了。

山下又何尝不是如此感伤，在口中的话迟迟没有落下。他反抱赤西，接着嘴唇慢慢触碰。  
不要去见他，你已经失去他了。  
山下用力的吻赤西，他的泪水也被仁吻到。赤西觉得奇怪，但是山下把自己抱得紧紧的，完全没办法挣脱。[P……]  
外面开始下雨，六月季的雨水果然……

烦躁的呼吸、急促的呼吸。山下深深吻着他爱的人，  
不放手是因为怕失去。

这个吻能延续到生命终结就好了。

#2  
如果你难过我就会陪你难过  
如果你忘记我就陪你抛弃过去  
如果死亡要分离我们  
我绝不放手

没有意外的话，赤西应该会是一位出色的摄影师。  
令同行比较感兴趣的是，赤西只拍彩虹。  
那些奇奇怪怪的彩虹。  
那幅获最高赏的[水平彩虹]就是例子，当时山下也惊了一下。  
那彩虹好像一条缎带，横亘在天空的一方。  
[怎么会有这样的彩虹呢？]山下小声疑问。  
[用光学原理说起来很复杂，可能我要说上四五遍你才理解。你对它感兴趣么？]竟有了回答，赤西来到了身边。  
[你的那幅三重彩虹，才是我最喜欢的。]山下觉得脸在发烫，第一次见到赤西的他，不禁被如此的美貌折服。  
[三重？哈哈。]仁笑得大声而放肆。[那是我用来赶作业的。]  
[当时教授要我们立刻交一张作业，时间紧怎么可能拍到彩虹？]仁坏笑，[于是我就到哥哥的素材库里找了不同的彩虹，用效果完美无瑕的拼接，结果居然被教授赏识。]  
[然后你有更多时间拍你喜欢的彩虹？]  
[是啊。]仁可爱的揉揉深紫色的头发，[要不是三重，也不会有现在的我吧。]  
[你是个有趣的人，下次要一起去拍彩虹吗？]  
[嗯？]山下疑心是自己的错耳。  
[和我、和哥哥一起去拍彩虹！]  
[真的吗？]  
或许山下承认那一刻，他已经爱上了他。  
如此无法自拔。

那一段时光，山下觉得奇妙的不可思议。  
空气里嗅得到清新，没有寂寞打扰。万物自然，淋雨后更是散发出一份份特殊的香气。  
[拍彩虹莫过于在这里了。]  
赤西高兴得像个孩子，摆好支架、架好相机，对着天空漫长的天际，猛拍不已。  
远处的亮笑得满足。  
[预料到这里的彩虹，已经太晚。但他坚持说来一下，没想到还能拍到。]亮点了支烟，却没有抽的意思。  
[他是我最宝贵的弟弟，所以他说什么我都会去做。]  
[我是他在世界上唯一的依靠。]  
唯独这句话刺痛了山下的心，自己在嫉妒。亮和自己在仁的心里地位显而易见。  
是争夺吗？唯一的依靠？  
[哥哥！]打断了的思路。  
[怎么了，仁？]  
[你说把鸟拍到画面去，会不会……]  
[嗯，不错的提议，试试吧。]  
可是明明知道一开始就失去了立场，看着仁柔和的背影。  
山下真的没有办法停止了。

#3  
你笑得样子很好看  
我不知道能再看多久  
如果现在就能够表达我对你的……  
可是从来都没有如果

亮的意外是仁人生的一个重大转折点。一个正在向巅峰奋进的孩子突然被打击到低谷。  
[要喝水吗？]在医院时，P问山下。  
[哥哥呢？从两千米的悬崖掉下去，真的没事吗？]  
[手术室的灯一直亮着，说明医生也在努力着。]山下半蹲下，[你要相信。]  
可须臾灯灭了，刺耳的长音贯穿两人的耳膜。  
[医生。]  
[对不起，即使用上最好的仪器，最好的医生…….]  
[坠伤太严重了。]  
[我们无能为力。]  
[医生！]正混乱中，山下发现P不见了。  
[哥哥！]寂静的手术室传来撕心的喊声。  
山下冲进去，亮的白布还没有盖上，山下赶紧盖上，不让仁多看一眼。  
[你出去。你哥哥需要安静！]山下死死扣住仁的手，一个巨大的怀抱笼罩住仁的脸。  
[不要想了、不要想了。]  
[小亮只是睡着罢了。]  
[如果仁拍出最棒的彩虹，小亮就会醒过来哦。]  
山下无法平复心情。亮掉下去的情景一直在脑中反复，想驱赶又赶不走。

一条曾是如此鲜活的生命就因为一个支架而陨落了。  
仁明明说那个支架不要了，[哥哥去那里很危险。]  
但是亮清楚那是仁最喜欢的架子，陪伴了近十年。

山下苦笑，难道是因为我吗？  
借口是架子，其实想成全我，总有一天，亮也会消失。  
想那么多也没用。  
山下静静看着怀里的仁，微微抽噎使他的身体蜷缩不得展开。

不要难过了、不要难过了。

#4  
跟你带一条同样的项链  
跟你穿一样的衣服  
我就是你 你就是我  
有你什么都好

砰！花瓶碎了。但是仁在砸谁呢，山下看着空白的前方，没有任何介质存在。  
[你看到什么了？]山下收拾了一下，破碎的花瓶绝对不能让仁碰到。  
[我看到有一个人，和我长得一模一样，在那里，就在那里！]  
[什么？]山下紧紧抱住仁，不让他再有任何冲动的机会。  
[是幻觉吗？]  
[休息一会就好。]  
[P。]  
[我在这里。]  
[我一直在这里。]

带仁去医院检查，医生和也总是微笑着。  
仁好像也有点依赖的意思。  
[没什么大问题。]  
[受刺激太严重了。]  
[过段时间就好了。]  
[真的吗？]  
[你不信？]和也拿下眼镜，[时间能治疗一切。]  
[是的。]P低下头。  
[还有]和也重新戴上眼镜，在纸上写些什么，[我开了些镇定剂。发作的时候，给他用一点。]  
[不能多给。]  
[一定记得]  
[镇定剂会上瘾。]

仁发病的机率确实少了。但是山下一直担心又再复发的可能。  
听到搬家的建议，仁立刻答应了。  
[去哪里？]  
[千叶。]  
[近海？]  
[我的故乡。]  
仁开心的像个孩子，一天到晚忙着打点行李。把回忆都销毁，都毁灭。  
上车前仁突然收到一份信，P并不清楚信上的内容——被仁烧了。但一定是什么令他恐惧的事情。  
[P，不要去千叶了。]  
[嗯？为什么？]  
[不想去了。]  
山下以为这是仁的病情发作，终于劝了好久，才带着仁来到千叶。  
[有海滩、有海潮、多好。]  
[仁可以继续拍彩虹，千叶是个多雨的地方。]  
[忘记吧。]

忘记一切，仿佛这个世界只有你、我和沙滩大海。  
以及你喜欢的彩虹。

#5  
亲吻拥抱  
重复这些不会厌烦的动作  
你依旧笑得很开心  
我的心却像在下雷雨

仁的神志依然时而不太正常。山下如此对和也形容道。  
[还有呢。]  
于是山下把搬家那天的异状复述一遍。  
[你是说，看到那份信，他才有异样的。]  
[是啊。]和也的心头一震。大致明白了仁的疾病。  
残酷的事实，怎么能轻易说出口。和也决定保密。  
表面的和平，[没关系，过一段时间好了。]  
[你要学会等待。]  
[又是这句话。]山下领着又一袋镇静剂回去。

一回到家就出了事。  
[P……]  
[仁，怎么了？]  
[我看到……另一个我在对我笑。]  
[另一个我？]山下舒开肩膀，[莫不是从镜子里……]  
[不是！]仁发狂的说道，指着阳台的窗边，[在那里，就在那里！]  
[没有人啊。]山下检查了一遍，并没有人留下的痕迹，就是从窗口进入，也得有脚印。  
看到智久沮丧的样子，仁拉着山下的衣角说，[是我的错觉吧。]  
[对不起。P。]  
[说什么呢，仁。]P给了仁一个大大的吻。  
[去拍彩虹吧。]  
[嗯。]

拍完彩虹偶尔上街。仁对所有都保持好奇。  
[这个耳钉。]  
[你喜欢？]  
[因为是一对，所以……]  
旁边的小贩看准这是桩好生意，言语里都是令人恶心的奉承。  
[P，买嘛。]  
[好，受不了你。]  
付了钱，取下耳钉。仁小心的帮P戴上，另一个则戴在自己的耳朵上。  
[配成对啦。]  
[你呀……]

返回家时，仁和P的衣着与出门前完全不同。  
[为什么要穿情侣衫？]  
流沙灌进指缝，与血液贯通。  
仁的手就这样紧紧攥在自己手里。  
[P！]仁突然又发作。  
[另一个我也……]  
[哪里？]P把jin藏在身后。  
[根本没有人啊。]偌大的海滩上只有两个人的脚印。  
P拼命回想，闪现和也的表情。  
[小子在瞒我什么。]

却还得顾上身边的仁。  
[没事了。没事了。]山下轻拍仁的背，恐惧的像个孩子。  
[去和也医生那里看一下就没事了。]  
仁的眼角还有惊恐后的泪痕，P把它们一一抹去。  
P感到背后默默的温暖。仁反抱住P。

有你在身边真好。

#6  
命运要折磨到多久  
我把我的力量全部给你  
全部一滴不剩  
我求求你不要出事

粗略的复述后，和也让护士把仁带到病房。  
[终于你愿意和我单独谈了。]  
[仁的病不简单。]  
[你说，只要我能做的我都做。]  
和也摇摇头，[就凭你？每天安慰他？]  
[你……]P很生气，他和仁的感情不允许被任何看不起。  
[我对你简单的说一下]，和也顿了下，开头明了[他现在的病会要了他的命。]  
[很严重的一种心理疾病，叫二重身，最后只有死路一条。]  
和也摊在山下面前一堆病例，[各国的我都帮你找出来了。你看看有人生存下来了没？]  
山下狠命的翻起来，[无一生还。]  
[的确。]山下难以想象为什么和也还能如此平静。  
[你刚刚对我说仁的情况，就是病例里英国病人的翻版。]  
[真是讽刺啊。]  
[自己看到自己，会是什么感觉呢？]  
[不会让仁死的！]  
绝对、绝对不会！  
[可是，仁已经到了……]和也皱起眉来，看着这个固执的年轻人。  
[就算是我也陪着他！]  
[山下你冷静点。]  
[真的没有办法吗？]几乎是祈求了。  
[有是有……不过不知道能否成功……]  
[什么，快点帮仁治疗啊！]  
[可是…….]和也的话若即若离。  
[如果他痊愈了，却忘了你。你能接受吗？]  
[我……]山下在瞬间平静。脑中在挣扎，矛盾在打架。  
可是是非对错，本来就没有答案。

[我答应你！]  
三天后，山下给出答复。连和也都吃了一惊。  
[你得把他治好，否则我饶不了你。]

手术在后天进行，这个日子是山下定的。和也也说过不用着急，在病情没恶化之前，做手术的效果都是最理想的。  
[三天时间，足够了。我想让他尽快好起来。]

仁一直在被麻醉，看到的人都是模模糊糊的。  
[是P吗？]  
[嗯。]P紧紧拉住仁的手。  
[你会好的。]P含着眼睛里的泪说。你快要把我忘了，我该怎么办。  
[到时候，去拍彩虹。]仁挣扎着说，[我想拍真正的三重彩虹。]  
[嗯，我陪你。]我永远陪你。  
[山下先生，手术要开始了……]和也冷冰冰的说道。  
却愈是十指相扣。  
[山下先生。]  
[仁，不要忘了我。]

请你千万不要忘了我。

#7  
不小心的你把我忘了  
要怎么补偿你的眼神如此说到  
让我们做一辈子的恋人  
相爱到世界末日

四年后。  
七月四日。

对一般人来说这不过是个普通的日子罢了，硬是要扣上帽子，也不过是美国独立宣言的发表日。若说是生日，成千上万的人在这一天中诞生，没有任何特别。

千叶的海边，山下带着他最喜欢的人来到他最喜欢的海。  
他陌生的看着这一切，目光里没有任何闪烁。  
[喜欢吗？仁。]末尾用了降调，或许山下不曾期许得到回答。自己能奢求一个失忆的人说什么呢？  
[我……]  
[仁。]  
[我觉得……这里我好像来过……]  
[是吗？太好了。]山下半跪在仁身边，[那记得我么？]  
轮椅上的仁想了很久，始终没有答案，表情也变得痛苦。  
[我叫山下智久。山羊座。]山下握住仁的手，[从今天开始，我来守护你。]  
[你？]仁呆呆的望着无垠的海，眼神开始有了光芒。也只有山下知道这段对话，他重复讲了四年。  
他竟然还是记不得自己。

[还有特别惊喜。等我下。]山下往回小跑，时不时不放心的看仁的情况，仁也同样看着山下。  
[这个男子究竟会带给自己什么呢？]仁的疑惑眼瞳透露这一切。

[盒子？]  
[猜猜是什么？]  
仁左看右看，没有结果，[快告诉我吧。]  
满脸是孩子的童稚，P不好意思再让他等。  
[不过你要答应我，先要闭上眼睛。]  
[什么呀。]仁乖乖的做了。  
[睁开吧？]  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY。  
眼前突然有一只草莓蛋糕，插满了蜡烛，蜡烛的中间围了一张照片。  
[什么？]仁伸手去取。  
[三重彩虹，你最初的作品。]  
[彩虹。]  
[我想起来了，彩虹。]  
仁把蛋糕放在沙滩上，海风很快把蜡烛吹灭了。  
[仁……]  
山下没想到仁的下一个动作是抱住自己，如同初识时。

无论我们是否爱过，那不重要。  
接吻吧。

相互拥吻的时候，天际的最远端出现了彩虹，奇怪的彩虹，你把它叫做三重彩虹吧。  
它像一座桥，连起了我们的心。

让我们相爱、爱到世界的尽头、世界的末日。

END  
2007-6-28

**Author's Note:**

> *注：名词解释。虽然和文没有多大关系。  
> 二重身，心理学上的一种现象，指在现实生活中自己看到自己。出现二重身的人，往往有很严重的心理疾病，都会以死亡告终。
> 
> FT：  
> 这文是追加的，又是一个温柔得不得了的P，居然在写第一回的时候哭了。  
> 结局挺俗的，却依然希望大家喜欢。  
> 不奢求。这文应该和出题的亲想的相距甚远吧。  
> 好像和彩虹挺有缘的，是喜欢啊。(包括关于彩虹的歌，还有L’Arc~en~Ciel！)  
> 是他们的爱情，又何尝不是写自己？  
> 以上


End file.
